Esme & Carlisle: A Love Story
by Irene Moriarty
Summary: This begins from where Esme sees Carlisle for the first time till where she becomes a vampire, maybe even more if I get good reviews. Please read & review! Its dramatic, sweet and worth a read! Rated T for safety. Esme/Carlisle fluff! xox
1. First Sight

**Authors Note: Hay readers, this is a story that came to me while reading Esme's Wikipedia. It came to me and didn't want to leave until I wrote this. This is stuff I think about in my spare time. I'm just making up my own names for Esme's parents so please don't think that's their real names. I have no clue what their real names are.**

**Chapter 1 **

**First Sight**

**Esme's Point of View**

It was just a normal day. I had a normal life; until I met someone who would stay in my thoughts forever.

I was just sitting on the front lawn, relaxing for the first time today. I sat under a tree in front of our house, looking out on the sunset. And by "our house", I mean my dad's. I was the only child, which means my family always wanted the best from me; especially my mother, Margaret. I am more than relieved that they weren't one of those families who named their children after themselves. I'm just not a "Margaret". I don't know where my dad got the name "Esme" for me, but it suited me. My dad always understood me. My dad's name was Frank, I smiled at the name. I know that it doesn't make sense but I always liked his name, it suited him as well as mine suited me. He was a wood carver, it didn't make a lot of money, but it kept us fed. He was good with his hands, building and carving wherever he went. We live near the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio. It was always quiet here. My dad had built our house from the ground up. He always wanted to be a builder, but it was never solid work so he went for a job that would bring in the money every month.

My mother on the other hand, did nothing for herself. She didn't live out her dreams so she expected them from me. She always wanted me to study, study, and study. I could never just relax in my room. Just lie on the bed and read a nice book. My mother was now busy in the kitchen. I could hear her cutting up vegetables and boiling water. I looked behind me to look back at our house. My dad was a great builder. This house had its country charm, 2 bedrooms, a spacious living room and a cosy kitchen. At the front it had a porch with wooden carved railings. The outside was painted a dull pink, my handiwork. Two levels with a wooden staircase that creaked and groined when you used it. I loved this house. My father knew what's what in the building business. Through the window I saw my mother darting around in the kitchen.

I heard a car coming up the driveway. My dad's car, I was certain of it. I knew that sound. I looked in front of me again to see my dad pulling up next to me, waving from the inside the car with a wide grin on his face. I jumped up to welcome my father home. He got out of the car and opened his arms awaiting a hug.

"Dad!" I said as I jumped into his arms. I loved my father's hugs, so reassuring and warm.

"So..." Frank said as he got his jacket off the passenger seat. "What has my darling little girl been doing today?" I laughed at my dad's enthusiasm.

"Studying mostly"

"Doesn't you're mother give you a moment of peace?" he said jokingly

"Nah, she either expects me to study all day, or go looking for a rich boyfriend"

"I prefer you studying"

I chuckled and walked with him up the stairs of the porch. "Me too, I don't care much for boys."

"Keep reminding me" he mumbled as he walked through the front door, past the living room and into the kitchen where my mom was busy.

"Honey, I'm home!" he yelled excitedly at my mom and went to give her a peck on the cheek. She just mumbled "That's great, honey" and went on with her cooking. My dad sat down in one of the dining chairs that he had carried into the kitchen.

"Mom, can I help you with the cooking?" I asked drearily, it was a line I used every day, always followed by a "yes" from my mother and hours of me in front of the stove. To my absolute surprise she said:

"That's okay, honey. You can go play outside if you want"

"R-Really?" I was so shocked I stumbled over my words.

"Yeah sure"

I turned my shocked eyes to my dad, he winked. I took this as a "get out of Jail free" card and wasted no time darting out of the cramped house. I took a deep breath as I walked through the tree's that grew in our back yard. I cocked my head as I eyed the furthest tree from me, just a few feet away. I eyed it up and down and then decided.

Today, I Esme Platt will climb that tree with no mercy! I ran towards it and my long caramel coloured hair blew behind me. I laughed out of joy as I reached the tree. I took hold of one of the branches and hoisted myself up. I sat down on the first branch that looked sturdy. I looked first at the never-ending horizon where the sun was setting slowly. I then turned my head to look back at the house. I saw my dad through the window watching me. He smiled wider than I've seen in a _long _time. I smiled back at my joyful father and he waved at me. He blew me a kiss before disappearing deeper into the house.

I looked in front of me and then above me. I eyed the branch that was situated to the left above me. I let go of the branch I was holding with one hand and reached up to grab the branch above me. I moistened my foot closet to the remnants of an old branch, just a stub of wood that looked sturdy enough. It looked like the rest of the branch was just snapped clean off. I put my foot on the broken branch and put all my weight on it, while still holding on with one hand onto the branch above me. I heard a snap and the branch I was standing on broke right off. I was only holding on slightly with one hand, which didn't seem to be enough. I fell onto my leg which made an awful snapping sound.

"Esme! Esme, honey are you okay?" I looked up to see my dad running towards me, the back door was open and my mother stood there glaring at me.

"I'm f-fine, Dad." I said, breathless. My leg was really hurting now and my hand was burning.

"Honey...did...you...Oh...my. Honey, did you break something?" my dad asked, worried. He was rushing the words out and I had problems understanding him.

"I-I'm fine, Dad. I just th-think that maybe m-my legs b-broken." I stammered again, my leg was really hurting now. My dad touched my leg and I flinched.

"Sorry, Honey" he apologized

"Its ok-kay"

"Your hand is bleeding, sweetie"

I lifted my hand up to look at it, there was blood coming out of a long gash. It looked like I slashed it with a knife. I took a deep breath, trying to stop stammering.

"I held onto a t-tree branch, it probably did that when I-I fell" I explained

"C'mon, sweetie. Let's get you to a hospital" he picked me up, making sure to not touch my leg. He put me into the passenger seat of his car. My mom complained kept mumbling things like "this is what happens when I tell her to go play" and "she should have just studied". I didn't bother to really listen to her complaining about me.

My dad started driving us to town. When we started seeing the first signs of Columbus, the sun was already replaced by the moon. We made our way to the nearest hospital where my dad led me to the Emergency Room. My dad filled in a clipboard while I sat on one of those uncomfortable waiting chairs. All the time I try to fight back the tears, my leg was _really _hurting now. My dad sat me down on one of the beds when he was done and told me to wait. He sat next to me while we waited for a doctor to show up. It wasn't busy so it didn't take long for him to come. I looked around and I watched as the reception desk was visited by a bunch of giggling nurses.

That's when I saw him for the first time.

He came up to the desk and took a clipboard from the one of the women. Even from a distance I could tell that he was the most beautiful person that I have ever seen. He walked slowly into the room in which I sat. He looked like a flipping supermodel. He had golden-blonde hair and snow white skin. He walked with so much grace that I couldn't believe someone could be so graceful. His feet didn't make a sound as he walked towards me. His eyes were still locked on the clipboard he was holding. He reached my bed and looked up at me. His eyes were more beautiful than anything I have ever seen. It was even more golden than his hair with light purple shadows under his eyes. He smiled at me and took my breath away. I reminded myself to breath.

"Miss Esme Platt" he said to me, he probably read it on my chart-thingy. I couldn't think of the name because his voice had confused my head. His voice was the most beautiful sound that I've ever heard. Again, I reminded myself to breath.

"16 years old and climbing tree's" he said with his velvet voice.

"Yap" I answered, popping the "p". My voice sounded way off after I heard his.

"My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen, you can call me Carlisle. I am the one who'll be fixing your leg and your hand" he said with a smile, showing his perfect white teeth. I reminded myself to breath, again. I reminded myself that I had to say something too.

"Thank you, Carlisle"

"It's a pleasure Esme" when he said my name my heartbeat picked up irrationally. He smiled again, as if he could hear my stupid heart beating. He walked closer to look at my leg. My dad smiled at me, and walked out of the room. He wasn't really a person who could sit still for a long period of time.

"So what exactly happened to your leg, Esme?" Carlisle asked me. I blushed.

"I fell out of a stupid tree..." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"What were you looking for in the stupid tree?" he asked jokingly. I chuckled.

"I was just relaxing. My mother said I could take a break"

"From?"

"Her" he chuckled

"So you climbed a tree?"

"It was fun. And while I sat there, watching the sun set. All my worries just washed away. It was like it was just me—and the stupid tree" I added. I wondered why I was being so honest.

He started working on my leg; I couldn't help noticing that his hands were very cold. I didn't look while he worked. My dad always said that if I looked, I would only make it worse. He talked again to take my attention off of my broken limb.

"Do you have a lot of worries?" he really seemed interested

"Nah, mostly my mother nagging me to do something with my life" I became a bit more at ease each second. He chuckled.

"And what do _you _want to do with your life?" I was shocked; no one has asked me before.

"I..want to become a teacher" It was true, I loved working with people; especially children.

"Do you love children?" Wow, it was like he could read my mind.

"Yes. I love children"

He smiled up at me again and continued working on my leg. We sat there in silence for a moment while I looked at everything; except my leg.

"Almost done?" I asked, pointing at my leg. I still didn't want to look.

"Almost done" he said reassuringly.

"How bad is my hand?"

"A simple bandage will sort it out, nothing to worry about" he smiled back up at me. My heart picked up a gear. He took my bloody hand very carefully. I marvelled at his cold touch. It sent shivers down my spine and I remembered, again, to breath. I looked silently as he wrapped up my hand. It hurt but I didn't care. I was too busy looking at this angel. He looked up and saw me staring. I blushed deep red and he just smiled.  
We talked for a while as he finished up my leg. He helped me up from the bed after he was done and handed me two crutches. I scowled and took the stupid crutches. I _hate _crutches! My hand hurt as I walked with the crutches towards the hospital entrance. I saw my dad waving at me from inside his car. He started the engine and drove closer; less distance for me to walk with the stupid crutches. I said goodbye to Dr Cullen and "crutched" to the car. I climbed in and Carlisle was still standing there, leaning against the wall, watching me as I said hi to my dad. When we were driving off, I risked a glance behind me; Carlisle hasn't moved an inch.

I looked ahead, blushing red as I felt his gaze on me.

**I hope this didnt bore anyone, if it did tell me by reviewing.**

**If you liked it; REVIEW and tell me**

**I want to go on with this story but if I don't get a minimum of five reviews I'm not going to go on and waste my time.**

**I HAVE A GREAT STORY PLANNED SO REVIEW AND SEE WHAT IT IS!**


	2. This Is My Life

**This chapter has been edited and changed. Not completely but you'll notice the difference if you read it for the second time. Ive considered that this all happens in the 1910's and 1920's so I've had to change a few things to fit the era.**

**And please review, just one word would make my day.**

**Chapter 2**

**This Is My Life**

**Esme POV**

I was being held in the arms of someone strong, someone beautiful; inhaling deeply against his chest. He stroked my long hair, flattening it against my neck and down my back. This moment was perfect, except for the fact that it was too warm. I remembered him being ice cold.

I moaned against my pillow as I realised I've woken up. The sun that shone on me would explain my dream being warm. Ugh, the dreaming. . . I don't know why I kept dreaming about him. I'd only met him once, in the Emergency room. I fell out of a stupid tree; I probably just passed out and _imagined _him. I smiled against my pillow and turned to lie on my back. I _really _didn't want to get up. It's not that I was lazy; I just didn't want to face my mother. Dreaming of heaven and then waking up in hell. I sat up, looked around, and then fell back on my bed again; realising I _**REALLY**_ didn't want to get up. 

"ESME!" I heard my mother scream from the other side of my door. "I heard your bed squeak! Get your butt out of bed and help me with the breakfast!"

"Coming, mother of mine" I said nicely just loud enough for her to hear, with just enough sarcasm to satisfy me but not enough for her to comprehend, but being my mother she could really hear anything; my stupid bed squeaking for example. I couldn't scream back at my mother, even though screaming at me was her personal hobby.

"Hurry up!" she shouted again before walking loudly down the stairs that screamed back at her in protest. She mumbled something about getting my dad to fix it and then something about how he wouldn't.

I stood up and walked to my mirror, examining the damage. My hair was a mess, curling at the back where my head rubbed against the pillow; a long strand of my hair hanging over one of my eyes. I walked into my bathroom and raided one of my drawers for a comb. I found one and ran it through my hair—wincing as I uncooked the knots. I threw on my fluffy white dressing gown and my pink rabbit slippers and walked down the hall and descended the stairs. The smell of bacon drew me through the living room and into the kitchen. My new found hope for the day disappeared as soon as I saw my mother looking as grumpy as always. The smile returned to my face as I saw my dad sitting at the small dining room table. He had built this new addition to the kitchen because my mother had become sick of him carrying in the dining room chair from the room next door. I smiled at him as I went to the fridge and got out the eggs to fry. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him return me a reassuring smile.

"So...?" My father said. "Nice dreams?"

"Dancing bunnies on a boat in the chocolate river of Swiss chocolate" I joked. He always said that his little girl was growing up so I always joked about me still being 5 years old. And I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him what I really dreamed.

"Ha ha" he said smiling. I heard the rustling of the paper as he picked it up, probably to work on his crosswords. He never got them right, but he loved looking smart. I laid out the table along with the eggs I had just cooked, putting everything in their appropriate places; avoiding eye contact with my mother. I had a nibble on my eggs as my mother put other food on the plates too, probably the delicious bacon I smelled. After my mother gave my dad a look that could bend spoons, he put down his paper like it was a bomb. My mother eyed him closely, while he chewed deliberately slowly. I hid my smile as he winked at me as my mother got something else to glare at; probably a tree that wasn't straight enough for her liking. We talked about dad's work among other things while we tried to make jokes without my mother noticing, too much. Mother wasn't really part of the conversation; she never joined in when my dad and I were having fun talking. "Fun" wasn't part of her vocabulary except when it was in a sentence that said that fun is just a waste of time. She only spoke when she wasn't in control of something or when she thought she could change what wasn't good enough for her.

"Why are you wearing those slippers? Your nearly 22 now, haven't you matured enough" my mother complained.

I rolled my eyes at her, never taking her seriously. "Because their cute"

My dad smiled, liking the idea of me never growing up.

"Mum?" I asked unsurely. She nodded stiffly, but I didn't let that stop me, so I continued. "What you were just saying about me being mature enough, I think your right."

"Take off the slippers then"

"No, I mean, I want to move out"

My dad dropped his fork and my mother set hers down slowly, thousands of ways to say no probably bouncing around in her head. She was always the one to say no, my dad always stood up for me.

"Esme, be reasonable" she finally said, choosing her words carefully.

"Please mum? I'm not a child anymore and I'd like to move West so that I can study to become a teacher" I got straight to the point.

"I didn't know you wanted to be a teacher?" she said sceptically.

"You never asked"

She bit her lip. "Moving wouldn't be the best thing to do. Now settling down and getting a family, that's something completely reasonable"

"Married? To whom exactly?" I said, shocked.

"That Charles Evenson. You've been out with him before"

"That was a _date_, mum. One date, it doesn't mean I'm going to marry him"

"Well you should"

"He's nice and all but he's just not _the_ _one_, you know?" I said shyly.

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you, Esme. Marrying is the right thing to do"

"Please stop trying to control my life. . ." I said in a nice tone even though the words were rude. I got up and left before she could say anything more. I walked calmly up the stairs and into my room, hearing my mother and father arguing. I brushed my teeth and opened my closet to look through my clothes. I put on a high, loose fitted beige trouser with a blood red slightly frilly shirt on top. I put on red lipstick that matched the shirt and a reasonable amount of make-up. I pulled my hair up in a messy knot, a few hairs escaped, thinking too hard to really concentrate on something as trivial as my hair. I had to get out the house, before I said something I'd regret. I didn't know where I'd go, but anywhere else than here.

I heard the phone ring downstairs, but not for long before my mother answered it. I could hear her saying something but I couldn't make out what it was. I grabbed my handbag just before my mother yelled.

"ESME! Phone!"

I mumbled something about _no need to shout THAT loud _as I took my time coming down the stairs and took the phone from my mother's long fingers.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the phone. I could feel my mother's eyes on me as I talked.

"Hello, Esme. It's me Charles, Charles Evenson" a deep voice said over the phone.

"Margaret!" my father called my mother. She walked reluctantly out of the room. I reminded myself to thank dad sometime.

"Oh . . . um . . . hi Charles"

"I was just wondering if you would like to come out with me tonight?" he sounded confident.

"Oh! Um . . . What about now?" I proposed, I really needed to get out of the house and going out with Charles would make my mother ecstatic. And it was a good enough reason to leave.

In an excited voice he said: "Yeah, sure! What do you want to go do?"

"Anything, can't we just meet for coffee and we'll talk then?" I turned around to see my mother peering in, smiling. I thought her face would crack if she ever smiled. Well, now I know...

"Meet you at the Chelsea's Square Coffee Shop?" he proposed.

"See you then" I said before putting the phone down, a millisecond before my mother started talking.

"Going out with Charles, are you?"

"Yes" was all I managed to say. I thought something about "_Nice detective work, Hercule Poriot" _but I kept my mouth shut. Just saying "yes" wouldn't tempt me enough. I walked over into to the kitchen where my dad was still working on the crossword.

"Dad, do you mind taking me to town? If you want. I have to go meet Charles on Chelsea's square."

My dad looked up from the paper, smiling. "If you want" he repeated my words.

"Thanks dad" I kissed him swiftly on the cheek, he grabbed the keys and I followed him out the door, ignoring the joy on my mother's face.

I arrived at the coffee shop to see Charles waiting for me outside sitting at one of the tables. He waved at me as I got out of the car. I told my dad thank you, and he winked at me before he left me on the sidewalk. I took a deep breath as I walked towards Charles. He stood up and pulled my chair out for me; I thanked him and sat down. Charles had already ordered drinks. I thanked him and he smiled. He looked completely different from the man I really loved. Charles had jet black hair, pointing in all directions. His eyes were an ocean blue; see through like blue tinted glass. He had a face that could be boyish when he was having fun, handsome if he tried, and terrifying if someone messed with him.

He smiled at me before sitting down and taking a sip of his drink. I smiled back politely and took the drink that he'd ordered for me.

"Good Morning, Mr Evenson" I said before I took a sip. I didn't look at what I drank, it tasted like champagne, expensive champagne.

"To you too, Miss Platt" he said smiling widely.

"So what made you decide to call, sir?"

"Couldn't stop thinking about you" Wow, this guy was not the shy type . . . It was very sweet and all but . . . wow

"You too" I said before taking a drink again. I didn't always know what to say to guys that came on to strong.

"Last time we met was very enjoyable, I just could not wait to see you again, Miss Platt" Yeah, YOU kissed ME. YOU might have enjoyed that. Like I had a choice... Being rude wasn't really me.

"Please call me Esme"

He smiled. "Esme"

I took a sip again, the champagne really was good. Besides, I didn't want to stay too long. Charles took a drink too, more than one in fact. And they weren't exactly tiny sips. I heard a few kids playing behind me; I turned around to look. There were three boys and a little girl, kicking a ball around in the park on the opposite side of the street. I smiled at the look on their faces, they were so happy, having so much fun. Charles noticed and looked over my shoulder. I looked in front of me again to take another sip of my drink when I heard glass shatter. I stood up and turned around quickly to look if one of the innocent children were hurt. It looked like one of the children, a small blonde haired boy, had kicked the ball through the window of a man's car.

The blonde child was standing there, apologizing to everyone in ears reach. A middle aged man was rushing over to the car that's window was broken. He was screaming at the innocent child about how expensive the car was and how he was going to call the police.

"Hey!" I shouted as I half run half walked to the little blonde boy, I had to protect him from this man. "Stop it, please!" I bent and picked the little boy up, placing him on my hip, around my waist. I held him protectively to me as he cried. "See what you did!" I yelled at the man.

"He broke my cars window!" the man bellowed. The other two boys who were playing walked closer to me, the little girl was now hugging my leg.

"He's just a little boy" I said, not shouted because I didn't want to upset the little boy. I wouldn't be the one shouting. "He was just playing, it's not like he did it on purpose"

"Are you his mother!" he bellowed. I straightened up. I felt my eyes sting with the tears that were escaping.

"No, I am not. But I don't appreciate you just screaming at him" I tightened my grip against the boy.

"Then you know what? Get your own kid and leave the rest be! Let their own mother's protect them" he yelled pointing to the kids that had played with the ball.

I just glared at the man. He got the ball out of the car and threw it to one of the kids, who thankfully had caught it. He got into his car and sped away. My eyes followed his car, making sure he was gone. As soon as I was sure he wouldn't come back, I put the little boy down and gave him the tightest hug I could manage. I hugged the rest of the children too in a group hug. I chocked back the tears. I hugged the little blonde boy again and held him tight at arm's length at his shoulders.

"What's your name?" I asked nicely and ran my hand through his hair.

"Kwis" he said in a little child voice that made me smile.

"Well, Chris, where is your mother?"

He shook his head.

"You don't know?" I asked worryingly

He nodded.

I bit my lip and looked to the other children. Two of the remaining children's mother's had shown up in the time that I've been talking to Chris. The little girl that was part of the group probably went to her mother. I stood up and told them what happened. They thanked me for standing up for their children before taking them home. I bent down to talk to Chris again.

"Is your mother coming?" I asked Chris.

"She said she onwy gowing fow a showt while. She be back any time." He said confidently. He had a little lisp that made him all the more special.

"Chris, I'll wait here with you, okay? Just until your mommy comes back" he nodded. I picked him up again and put him on my hip. I saw a bench just a few feet away and walked slowly towards it. I heard someone running towards me, I looked around and saw Charles. O my God, I've completely forgot I was with him.

"Oh Charles, I'm sorry—"

"No need to apologize, Miss Platt. What you just did...that was so...surprising. A woman standing up for herself and for the things she believes in." He said, admiring. I blushed. "You would make an excellent mother and an excellent wife..."

I blushed deeper "Is that a proposal?" I mumbled unsure. If it was a proposal, what would I say?

I didn't know what to think. I mean this was definitely taking it too fast. But I was flattered at the same time. Wasn't 21 a bit young to marry someone? Did I want to marry Charles? That's what my mother wants I'm sure of it. As I was standing there I was looking into Charles eyes, searching for the qualities I found in _his _eyes. Could Charles' eyes have the same compassion, the same love, the same gentleness? The more I looked, the more I projected those qualities into Charles eyes. It may have just had been a trick of my mind, but I think I saw it; as he looked into my eyes and then at the child I was carrying. Maybe I can say . . . yes? _He_ was just a ghost, a figment of my imagination. This is reality, this is real life. I could make this work for me. For the family I craved. I'll never see _him_ again, anyway.

The person I really wanted to marry moved out of town years ago. That person I really loved wasn't here anymore. I didn't even know where he was. I didn't understand how I could be in love with that mysterious, beautiful stranger. I'd only met him once and I was sixteen, how could I possibly know what love is at that age. No one could be as beautiful as I remembered he was. His face was one of the things I would never forget, never want to forget. I took a deep shaky breath. I can say yes. A chill ran through my body. Charles probably thought it was because I was nervous but this always happened when I thought of the beautiful doctor.

"If you want?" Charles asked nervously. I opened my mouth to speak but words escaped me. I closed it again. I bit my lip. I should say yes. Its the logical thing to do. It would make my mother happy, for once. Poor dad. He'll understand after having a medium heart attack that my mother could actually _feel. _I wondered for a moment if dad would also support me; mind you he always did what he thought was best for me.

"If you can't talk then nod or shake your head or let me know with smoke signals or... a thumb up or down or...something" Charles said jokingly

I smiled, holding Chris tighter. Maybe if I married him, I would have kids of my own. I turned my head and whispered "Give him thumbs up" into Chris's ear. Chris smiled and put up both his thumbs.

Charles looked like he was going to pass out. I smiled at him and walked closer. Charles hugged me and Chris and I knew this was what I wanted. A family was what I wanted.

Yet, every time I imagined my children, running around and laughing. I always imagined them as the most beautiful beings I will ever see. I always imagined them with Carlisle's eyes.

***Swoon* Please review. Should I put in Esme and Charles' wedding? Tell me if you review.**


End file.
